¿Será Amor?
by KiMi10
Summary: [Y & A] Anna por fin demuestra su amor a Yoh ¡¡TERMINADO!
1. ¿Será Amor?

1- ¿Será Amor?  
  
-Pero Annita... -suplicaba el Shaman  
  
-Sin excusas Yoh -dijo esta metiendose a la casa- síganlo -ordeno a los espíritus de la casa.  
  
Yoh salió corriendo de la casa, su entrenamiento empezaba de nuevo, miraba el cielo mientras oía música, y su semblante calmado y tranquilo característico de él no se puedo ocultar.  
  
Dos años habían pasado desde aquella pelea de Shamanes, en donde Hao había muerto.. o eso se pensaba... y todos ya habían crecido espiritual, física y mentalmente. Yoh ya no era el chico flacucho de siempre, sino que ahora, gracias a los entrenamientos de Anna, este había conseguido un cuerpo perfecto, musculoso, fuerte, fornido, un hombre, por así decirlo, atractivo. En la escuela era el mas codiciado, pero a la vez el invisible, puesto que siempre escuchaba música, su único amigo en la escuela era Manta Oyamada, un chico pequeño y pálido. Y se juntaba con él y su prometida Anna. Aunque había veces en que los chicos lo invitaban a jugar y él aceptaba.  
  
Anna también había cambiado, aunque todos pensasen que Anna fuese a ser gorda puesto que siempre se le veía viendo la tele comiendo frituras, pero estaban equivocados, la sacerdotisa tenia un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, aunque casi nadie supiese, cuando se iba Yoh a entrenar esta aprovechaba para ejercitarse, puesto que una sacerdotisa debe tener un gran equilibrio mental y físico y ella si que lo tenia.  
  
El chico seguía corriendo, oyendo su música favorita...  
  
-¡Yoh! -grito su amigo- ¡espérame Yoh! -grito de nuevo  
  
-¡Manta! -dijo feliz, quitándose los audífonos- ¿cómo estas?  
  
-bien, ¿de nuevo entrenando? -pregunto pedaleando letamente a su bicicleta  
  
-si, -sonrió- ya sabes, Anna -dijo volviendo al camino  
  
-si lo sé, pero ya paso el torneo de Shamanes hace ya dos años ¿por qué sigues entrenando?  
  
-Anna siempre me dice que no quiere a un viejo gordo en la casa y también que aunque ya no haya torneo debo estar en forma por si algún día ocupo la fusión de almas o la posesión de objetos -dijo sonriendo  
  
-a ya veo, y ¿qué cuentas? ¿Has visto a Ryu o a Len o a Horo Horo? -pregunto siguiendo a su amigo  
  
-A Ryu con su banda, a Len no lo he visto mucho, pero creo que sigue en el gimnasio, a Horo Horo pues siempre va a mi casa porque busca a Tamao -sonrió  
  
-ah si, son novios -dijo pícaro- oye es verdad, ¡adivina que! ¿recuerdas a Liu?  
  
-¿Liu? -pensaba mientras corría- no  
  
Manta casi se cae de su bicicleta- ¡Como que no! ¬¬u Te he contado de ella casi todo el mes -dijo histérico  
  
-lo siento -sonrió a penado el Shaman -bueno, le pedí que fuéramos al cine y... chaca cachan -dijo emocionado- ¡acepto!  
  
-que bien Manta -lo felicito su amigo- ¿y cuando?  
  
-este sábado -sonrió feliz- ¡y te quiero invitar a ti!  
  
-¿a mi? -pregunto su amigo- ¿por qué?  
  
-pues le dije que invitaría unos amigos y pues invita a Anna -dijo como si fuese fácil  
  
-¿estas loco? Anna y yo nunca hemos salido como cita -dijo nervioso  
  
-¡QUE! Pero están comprometidos, ¿son novios no? -pregunto incrédulo  
  
-pues... estamos comprometidos... pero sabes que Anna no me demuestra nada -dijo triste  
  
-si lo sé, pero nunca se han besado o abrazado -pregunto aun incrédulo  
  
-no -dijo algo triste- lo he intentado pero me ha golpeado -sonrió nervioso- a Anna solo le importa casarse conmigo y tener hijos y ya, no le importa si la quiero o no -dijo triste- bueno es lo que pienso.  
  
-Vaya... que triste -dijo agachando la cabeza su amigo- pues inténtalo, apenas tienen 16 años, todo puedo cambiar.  
  
-sí -sonrió- pero hoy no -lloriqueo  
  
-¿por qué? -pregunto su amigo  
  
-¡porque tengo mucho que hacer! -lloriqueo de nuevo- tengo que hacer la comida, limpiar la casa, bañar a Anna y un entrenamiento especial que me tiene preparado -lloro el pobre Shaman  
  
-¿bañas a Anna? -pregunto pícaro e incrédulo- entonces si hay algo.. -sonrió  
  
-no, solo le enjabono la espalda -dijo sin nada de morbosidad- no tiene nada de malo ¿o si?  
  
-Yoh sigues siendo un niño ¡Eso es algo! Enjabonarle la espalda a una chica, y no cualquiera, TU prometida, es algo -sonrió  
  
-¿ah si? Vaya -dijo sonriente  
  
Al llegar a casa, Yoh sudaba a chorros, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo mientras entraba- ¡ya llegue Anna! -anuncio su llegada.  
  
-que bueno -dijo desde el cuarto de la televisión  
  
Yoh entro a ese cuarto, la vio acostada viendo la televisión, se veía hermosa, por alguna extraña razón la vio con otros ojos.  
  
-¿por qué te quedas ahí parado? -pregunto la sacerdotisa- ¿tienes algo que decirme?  
  
-no -sonrió- solo te admiraba -camino al baño y se desvistió.  
  
Mientras la chica se sonrojaba, Yoh siempre le decía cosas tiernas ya era costumbre pero siempre la ponían nerviosa, ella no sabia como demostrarle a Yoh que ella también lo quería, camino al baño y abrió un poco la puerta, viendo el cuerpo fornido de su prometido sumergirse lentamente al vapor y al agua, Anna se sonrojo "¿qué estas viendo Anna? Es Yoh" -dijo cerrando la puerta.  
  
Se sentó de nuevo, vio la televisión- ¿le puedo cambiar Amidamaru? -pregunto la chica viendo al espíritu guerrero.  
  
-Claro señorita Anna -dijo Amidamaru sonriente.  
  
Yoh sonrió "tal vez Anna si me quiera" pensó oyendo cerrarse la puerta, mientras acostaba su cabeza.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Mi nuevo fanfic de Shaman King, hace mucho que lo quería hacer pero mi hermana me quita la compu T_T y pues... escribo en hojas de block T_T... pero weno, aquí esta ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! 


	2. Tan Cerca De Tus Labios

2- Tan cerca de tus labios...  
  
Yoh corría animadamente viendo el cielo teñirse de una rosa y anaranjado brillante. Sonreía mientras sentía el viento pegarle en la cara, su música favorita estaba siendo tocada en sus oídos y su sonrisa tranquila y risueña se asomaba por su cara. Por fin habían llegado las vacaciones, Yoh había salido con un promedio ni muy alto ni muy bajo, prefería oír música en clase que poner atención, Anna lo reprendía y si no fuese por ella, él jamás pondría la mínima atención en clase. Todo lo contrario a su mejor amigo Manta Oyamada, él había salido con un buen promedio y un diploma que decía mucho de él. Se detuvo en el puente, 20 kilómetros había hecho ya, estaba sudando a chorros pero eso no le quitaba su tranquila y risueña sonrisa, los espíritus lo vieron y se desvanecieron, cumpliendo así con su deber. Yoh observo en silencio el río, miraba en agua esquivar las tocas que había estancadas ahí, sonrió. Miro hacia el frente, el sol se consumía por las montañas lentamente, un color anaranjado muy brillante desprendía de él, dejándose ver perfectamente por ojos humanos. Anna. El color del sol, amarillo anaranjado, así era el color de cabello de Anna, su prometida, la chica que vivía con él desde los catorce años. Le debía mucho, sino fuese por ella, no tendría grandes músculos, y no pensara como en ese momento. Sí, en verdad la quería mucho, vivir con ella, además de costumbre, se había convertido en un pasatiempo muy placentero para él, le gustaba estar con ella. Platicaban poco, pero de lo poco que lo hacían Yoh descubría mas cosas de Anna.  
  
-¿terminaste? -pregunto una voz femenina apoyándose en el barandal del río- toma, es agua -dijo dándole un envase rojo y acomodándose para ver meterse el sol.  
  
-Gracias, Anna -dijo el Shaman observándola y tomando agua- ¿qué haces por aquí? -sonrió acomodándose junto a ella- es una tarde muy bonita.  
  
-por eso salí -dijo sin verlo- hoy es un día fresco y has terminado tus deberes muy rápido.  
  
-lo hice para dormir -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- cuando iba al colegio no dormía bien -dijo rascándose la nuca.  
  
-porque te la llevas oyendo música -lo reprendió- ¿quieres un helado? -pregunto volviéndose hacia él.  
  
-si -dijo contento.  
  
-bien, tú pagas -dijo caminando hacia la calle, mientras el chico lloriqueaba.  
  
-Annita, no tengo mucho dinero hoy -dijo caminando detrás de ella.  
  
-¿entonces porque me invitas a tomar un helado? -pregunto deteniéndose.  
  
-olvídalo, vamos -dijo avergonzado.  
  
Caminaban separados mientras el fresco viento les pegaba, Yoh la veía de reojo mientras caminaban, si eran una pareja, como pensaba Yoh ¿por qué no abrazarla? "Porque me pega" pensó Yoh asustado.  
  
-ya llegamos -informo Anna entrando a la tienda.  
  
Pidieron los helados y se sentaron a comerlos.  
  
-Anna... eh... disculpa esta pregunta pero... ¿somos novios?... es decir, ¿oficialmente? -pregunto tímido.  
  
-supongo que sí, si estamos comprometidos, debe ser así, ¿por qué? -pregunto chupando su helado inocentemente.  
  
-es que Manta lo pregunto -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- no sabia que contestar, ¿me das del tuyo? -pregunto viendo a Anna comérselo suculentamente.  
  
-¿de que es el tuyo? -pregunto Anna antes de dárselo.  
  
-chocolate -dijo entregándole el suyo.  
  
-de acuerdo- se intercambiaron los helados y los probaron, Yoh se sentía muy feliz, Anna no lo había ofendido ni golpeado en todo el día. Tal vez quería decirle algo.  
  
-¿pasa algo? Estas algo seria -dijo Yoh deteniéndose.  
  
-es que... me quede pensando en lo que pregunto Manta -dijo mirando el suelo fijamente- no nos comportamos como novios y sabes que tú abuela quiere que nos acerquemos -dijo sonrojándose.  
  
-Pues dormimos juntos -dijo pensativo- ¿eso no es comportarse como tal?  
  
-no lo sé -dijo dándole un lengüetazo a su helado- tú sabes que eres el único chico con el que he convivido mucho.  
  
-y tú eres la única -dijo pensando- tal vez es como lo hacen Horo-Horo y Tamao -pensó divertido- pero siempre que te intento abrazar me pegas -dijo inocentemente.  
  
-sabes que no me gusta eso -dijo sonrojándose y mirándolo severamente- por cierto, vendrá la abuela -dijo mirando a Yoh normalmente.  
  
-¿cuándo?  
  
-este domingo -dijo tranquilamente- hay que limpiar la casa.  
  
-ah, por cierto. Manta nos invito al cine -dijo sonriendo- este sábado.  
  
-¿él invita? -pregunto Anna.  
  
-sí -dijo sonriendo- ¿qué opinas?  
  
-por mí, esta bien -dijo tranquila- solo que salgamos temprano para que limpies la casa.  
  
-¿qué no la íbamos a limpiar juntos? -pregunto asustado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡La negra tiene tumbao, y no camina de lao! -cantaba Chocolov feliz mientras bailaba con Manta. O más bien, Chocolov cargaba forzosamente a Manta mientras este gritaba furioso. -¡Suéltame, Chocolov! -gritaba Manta enojado- ¡no me gusta bailar!  
  
-deja de gritar chiquito, que esta canción me encanta -decía con su típico acento cubano- ¡ya se acabo! ¡Ay sigue la canción de pin pon! -grito feliz.  
  
-Ah no, esa no -dijo Manta separándose por fin de Chocolov.  
  
-Don Yoh -decía Ryu- ¿qué celebramos hoy? -pregunto confuso.  
  
-no lo sé -dijo sonriendo- pero Chocolov y Horo-Horo se ven muy felices -dijo riendo pícaramente.  
  
Horo-Horo y Chocolov bailaban como trompos mientras Tamao se reía al verlos, Pilika, la hermana de Horo-Horo gritaba porque Chocolov no la soltaba.  
  
-...muy guapo y de cartón... -cantaba Chocolov feliz- ¡vamos mi negra, esta canción me pone loco y tú como piedra! -decía mientras bailaba.  
  
-¡hermano! -gritaba furiosa mientras giraba con Chocolov- ¡sácame de aquí!.  
  
-¿qué? -preguntaba tomando de la cintura a Tamao- estoy ocupado, no molestes -dijo sacando a bailar a su novia.  
  
Pilika lo miraba con odio.  
  
-¿qué celebramos Chocolov? -pregunto Yoh sonriente.  
  
-que hace ya mas de dos años que nos conocemos, Yoh -dijo brincando como loco- ¿lo recuerda?  
  
-es verdad, por estas fechas fuimos al torneo de Shamanes -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¡Que pasa aquí! -grito Anna mientras entraba a la sala.  
  
La música se detuvo, Chocolov y Horo-Horo se detuvieron como piedras, en seco, Pilika se cayo y Tamao intentaba no vomitar.  
  
-estamos celebrando, Annita -dijo nervioso- ¿quieres bailar?  
  
Anna lo miro enojada, se salió de la sala y todos se quedaron callados.  
  
-les dije que le bajaran a la música -dijo Horo-Horo nervioso.  
  
Después de que todos se fueron, Yoh salió a buscar a Anna que estaba en su habitación mirando el cielo.  
  
-¿estas bien? -pregunto sentándose a su lado.  
  
-sí -dijo sin mirarlo.  
  
-perdón por lo de hoy, los chicos llegaron y celebramos -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-esta bien -dijo volteando a verlo.  
  
Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, la fina tez de Anna se iluminaba con la luz de la luna, dándole un tono muy fino y delicado, sus ojos negros y su cabellera rubia brillaban, realmente Yoh se preguntaba si merecía tal regalo junto a él, era muy hermosa y delicada. Su piel se veía tersa y algo pálida pero no con exageración, dándole una sensación de querer tocarla para saber si realmente se sentiría suave. Anna lo miraba fijamente, su cabello alborotado le daba una pose muy sexy a ese chico, su mirada tranquila y pacifica un cierto contraste y su piel morena-clara, era un chico realmente guapo y cariñoso con ella. Yoh sintió unos deseos enormes de abrazarla o besarla, sus rojos labios brillaban a la luz de la luna, como si quisiera la luna que los viese y que se antojara y lo estaba consiguiendo. Le daba pena, pero realmente lo anhelaba, se acerco un poco, la chica no se separo, todo lo contrario, se acerco igual que él. Estaban tan cerca que respiraban su aliento, oían el latido del corazón del compañero, sentía el calor del otro, estaban tan pero tan cerca que un movimiento en falso y ya se estaban besando. Yoh la tomo de la cara suavemente mientras Anna se sonrojaba, ella realmente quería ese beso, 16 años conociéndolo y la única vez que lo había besado era cuando tuvo 5 años y fue un beso inocente. Yoh la acerco un poco más, sus narices se tocaron y se acariciaron, solo un poco... un roce... un... un...  
  
-¿oye Yoh, Anna que te... respondió? -pregunto Manta desplazando la puerta de madera hacia la izquierda, entrando y viéndolos apunto de besarse, se sonrojo y cerro rápidamente.  
  
Anna e Yoh salieron de su trance, se vieron y se sonrojaron.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo Yoh levantándose- lo siento... buenas noches -dicho esto y sin verla en ningún momento salio de la habitación mas rojo que un tomate.  
  
-buenas noches... - dijo Anna cuando Yoh se había marchado. Se dejo caer el la cama, su respiración agitada y el rubor en sus mejillas no se iban, estaba muy emocionada, había estado a unos escasos milímetros de la boca de Yoh... por alguna extraña razón sonrió, se sentía triste por no haber besado a Yoh pero a la vez feliz, no quería enamorarse, aunque ya lo estaba, mas bien no quería demostrar que lo estaba, se sentía débil aunque él no lo supiese y si él lo supiese mas débil se sentiría.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Lo siento -dijo Manta sonrojado- debí tocar, soy un estúpido, lo siento en serio Yoh -decía arrodillado mientras Yoh estaba perdido en su pensamiento.  
  
-no importa -dijo Yoh mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida pero algo triste- ¿qué ibas a decir?  
  
-¡en serio que lo siento! Bueno que si Anna te había respondido por lo del sábado -dijo tímido.  
  
-si, iremos -dijo levantándose.  
  
-bien, debo irme -dijo nervioso- buenas noches, Yoh. Y de verás que lo siento -dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa- adiós.  
  
-no importa, adiós -dijo sonriente. Cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella- tan cerca... -dijo tristemente.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Es invierno y que calor ¿no creen? Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto jajaja, dejen reviews y ¡espero continualo pronto! Perdón por el retraso, espero que esto lo recompense. Aios! 


	3. Al Cine

3- Al cine...  
  
Yoh despertó como lo había hecho los 3 últimos días, triste y mal humorado, miro al lado y no había nadie, Anna ya se había levantado, se levanto apoyándose en sus codos y miro hacia el frente, la habitación era un desastre, miro hacia la almohada de Anna y se acerco para olerla, respiro más contento y se estiro. Rápidamente se vistió y salió con su sonrisa tranquila y risueña.  
  
-Buenos días -saludo a Manta que ya estaba ahí haciendo el desayuno- ¿nervioso?  
  
Yoh veía como temblaba para hacer los hot-cakes (o panques) y su semblante de nerviosismo salía con solo sonreír- sí -dijo mientras le ponía en el plato uno- aun no sé que ponerme.  
  
Yoh sonrió- Horo-Horo ha de saber -dijo Yoh tomando la botella de miel- ya sabes... -rió pícaro.  
  
De repente llego Tamao corriendo- ¡oh, señorito Manta, no debe hacerlo ese es mi trabajo! -decía mientras veía como Manta le sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo intentando tranquilidad- ya termine algunos, siéntate y come -dijo mientras le daba un plato y le mostraba lo que había hecho.  
  
-¡Qué vergüenza! -dijo mientras tomaba el plato- ¿seguro de que no quiere que le ayude? -pregunto nerviosa- ¡ya sé! Yo lavare los platos.  
  
Manta sonrió mientras hacia más.  
  
-¿dónde esta Anna? -pregunto Yoh  
  
-la vi pasar hace unos minutos, iba muy apurada -dijo mientras tomaba la mermelada- al parecer iba de compras.  
  
-ah -dijo mas tranquilo- saben deliciosos Manta. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¡Y si no le gusta la película! -decía Manta nervioso, con su traje negro y su cabello extrañamente con copetito parado y sus pequeños zapatos negros brillante- ¡mejor vamonos, Yoh! -gritaba llorando.  
  
-Cálmate, Manta -dijo sujetándolo- no te va a morder, además te ves muy bien -dijo sonriendo- ¿no es así Anna? -dijo volteando a verla.  
  
-Se ve igual que siempre -dijo mirando hacia la calle  
  
Manta empezó a llorar- ¡no quiero, no quiero! -gritaba mientras intentaba huir de las manos de Yoh.  
  
-Anna ya lo hiciste dudar -dijo mientras lo empezaba a cargar.  
  
-¡bájame Yoh! -decía enojado- ¡Ya viene! -grito pálido y asustado- ¡bájame!  
  
Yoh lo bajo viendo a una joven un poco más baja que Manta, con unos ojos verdes, tez clara, un vestido rosa muy aniñado y una sonrisa gentil con unos dientitos blancos.  
  
-Hola Manta -decía corriendo- perdón por llegar tarde -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Manta se quedo embobado hasta que Yoh le dio una patadita (no puedo decir codazo porque se tendría que agachar) - te ves muy bonita -dijo nervioso.  
  
-muchas gracias, tu también te ves bien -dijo coquetamente- ¡entremos! -tomo a Manta de la mano y lo jalo hacia la entrada. Yoh se quedo riendo mientras Anna empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada, Yoh la siguió y camino a su lado.  
  
-¿estas bien? Te noto triste -dijo Yoh mientras compraba chocolates- toma -dijo ofreciéndole la barra mas grande.  
  
-no tengo hambre -dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la sala. Yoh se quedo ahí sorprendido "¡Anna rechazando comida, es el fin del mundo!" Camino aun sorprendido y se sentó a su lado, y al lado izquierdo de Yoh estaba Manta platicando muy animadamente con Liu.  
  
-...entonces mi papá dijo "Liu o vas a Japón o te mando a Inglaterra"... -dijo riendo junto con Manta  
  
Yoh se volteo y miro la pantalla, después a Anna que contaba con sus dedos.  
  
-...325... 426... 527... -decía mientras agachaba su dedo meñique.  
  
-¿qué haces? -pregunto Yoh  
  
-cuento el rosario -dijo mientras seguía con su cuenta.  
  
-¿el rosario? -pregunto incrédulo- ¿y porque te saltas del 300 al 400? -pregunto incrédulo  
  
-porque cada perla son 101 espíritus ahí dentro -dijo mirándolo- y tu abuela me pide la cuenta cada vez que llega y le agrega otra perla conforme mi entrenamiento -dijo volviendo a sus dedos.  
  
-vaya, no sabia -dijo impresionado- ¿y los puedes controlar? -pregunto inseguro.  
  
-si, cada año me agregan otra perla -dijo mirándolo de nuevo- porque cada año aumenta mi poder espiritual, como el tuyo -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿por eso tengo que entrenar? -pregunto con desgana.  
  
-no necesariamente, pero ya sabes que no quiero a un gordo en mi casa -dijo volviendo a sus dedos.  
  
La sala oscureció de repente dejando ver imágenes... ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-oye Yoh -dijo Manta caminando- este... Liu y yo iremos a pasear -dijo nervioso.  
  
-ah, que bien -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-este... no quiero ser grosero pero, tú y Anna podrían... -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-ah, claro, Manta -dijo poniéndole la mano en su pequeño hombro- ve con ella y yo me llevo a Anna -dijo mientras lo empujaba.  
  
-gracias amigo -dijo este feliz.  
  
Manta camino al lado de Liu mientras Yoh le tomaba el hombro a Anna- vamos a dejarlos solos -dijo en el oído de esta. Anna sintió su cálido aliento y se sonrojo, agacho la cabeza y dijo casi inaudible.  
  
-de acuerdo.  
  
En la primera esquina dieron vuelta encontrándose con un parque, la luna brillaba junto con las estrellas dejando ver sus sombras reflejadas en el suelo. Era un silencio incomodo y a la vez agradable, cada cual no quería oír la voz de su acompañante pero a la vez sí.  
  
-Anna... -dijo Yoh nervioso mientras caminaba- ¿quieres comer algo?  
  
-no tengo dinero -respondió algo ¿tímida?  
  
-yo te estoy invitando -sonrió Yoh- ¿si?  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
Al llegar a una cafetería pidieron dos rosquillas y chocolate caliente, pues acaba de llover y el frío no se hizo esperar, aunque fuese verano.  
  
-Anna... -empezó Yoh nervioso- ¿tú... tú... me quieres? -pregunto temeroso mientras miraba su chocolate humear.  
  
Anna se quedo callada mirando a Yoh como si hubiese dicho una grosería, después le dio una mordida a su rosquilla y contesto secamente- claro, eres mi prometido y es mi deber quererte y cuidarte y darte lo mejor de mi e hijos -dijo como si fuese un diálogo que había aprendido anteriormente.  
  
-no hablo de eso -dijo mirándola de reojo- sino... como hombre, como soy -tomo una servilleta y se limpio los dedos grasos por la rosquilla.  
  
Anna se puso colorada aunque Yoh no se dio cuenta porque él tenia la cabeza agachada.  
  
-eres un buen chico -respondió intentando hacer su voz lo mas tranquilamente posible- aunque a veces me irrita que te tomes las cosas tan tranquila y normalmente. -dijo mirándolo  
  
Yoh rió y la miro- así siempre he sido, pero... ¿si Manta no hubiese interrumpido... me hubieras... besado? -dijo en susurro, colorado y tembloroso.  
  
Anna se sorprendió de eso, tomo un gran sorbo de su chocolate y sin mirar a Yoh dijo- no se de que hablas -miro su reloj y dijo- ya es tarde, volvamos -se levanto mientras caminaba a la puerta.  
  
Yoh no se movía, estaba impactado, ¿cómo que no se acordaba? Era lo que agobiaba a Yoh durante aquellos días y a ella no, ¡pero porque!  
  
-¿vienes o no? -pregunto Anna mientras miraba al triste Yoh sentado mirando la mesa.  
  
Yoh se quedo callado y dijo- me quedare un rato.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo Anna saliendo de ahí, haciendo sonar las campanas que colgaban arriba de la puerta.  
  
Yoh estaba destrozado, si Anna se lo hubiese preguntado ¡por supuesto que hubiera dicho "claro que te quería besar, me muero por un beso tuyo"! Pero la realidad era otra, Anna siempre había sido algo fría y reservada con él.  
  
-¿por qué no lo pensé? Soy un ingenuo -se reprendió mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa y tomaba el último sorbo a su chocolate. Tiro la rosquilla a la basura y salió a la noche fresca. Caminaba viendo el piso mientras pensaba. Quería llorar, sentía esa desesperación que no podía contener mas, necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, a Anna... Miro a la luna menguante, sintiendo la brisa fresca acariciarle la cara, después agacho la cabeza triste. Camino y camino sin rumbo hasta que choco con alguien...  
  
-lo siento -dijo Yoh mirando al frente.  
  
-no hay problema, Yoh -dijo una voz algo familiar.  
  
Yoh levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Lyzern sonriendo, mas alto que él.  
  
-¿Lyzern? -pregunto sonriendo.  
  
-ese mismo -dijo abrazando a Yoh amistosamente- ¿cómo estas?  
  
-triste -dijo sonriendo- pero eso no importa, ¿cómo estas tú?  
  
-¡Cómo que no importa! Yo bien, acabo de llegar de Inglaterra -dijo sonriendo- ¿ya comiste? -pregunto el chico.  
  
-si -dijo sorprendido- has crecido mucho -dijo riendo al ver la gran diferencia de tamaños.  
  
-me di un estirón -dijo sonriendo- ¿me acompañas a comer? No he cenado -dijo con cara hambrienta.  
  
-claro -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Llegaron a un restaurante chino, el chico comía con verdadero apetito mientras Yoh le platicaba de lo que había pasado.  
  
-vaya, ¿Len-Tao aquí en Japón? -pregunto incrédulo- ¿y con nuevos amigos y novia? -pregunto sorprendido mientras ingería mas comida.  
  
-si -dijo sonriendo- es el mejor amigo de Horo-Horo, y él tiene como novia a Pilika y también creció casi como tú -dijo riendo.  
  
-genial, vaya todo ha cambiado -dijo dejando de comer y mirando sorprendido a su amigo- ¿y tú, no te has casado con tu prometida? No recuerdo su nombre -dijo tomando té  
  
-no -dijo triste- aun tengo 16 y nos casaremos hasta ser mayores de edad -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿aquí a que edad eres mayor? -pregunto volviendo a comer  
  
-a los 21 años -dijo mirando los marcos pintados sencillamente por chinos  
  
-vaya, bueno... y ¿ella que opina? ¿Es la chica rubia que te siguió en el torneo de los shamanes? -pregunto dudando  
  
-si -dijo aun triste- ella es. Y ella opina que esta bien.  
  
-déjame decirte que es muy linda, espero que no te pongas celoso -dijo sonriendo- pero realmente debe ser tu esposa por como vi que es.  
  
-gracias -dijo sonriendo amargamente- pero... a ella solo le importa que sea fuerte y que honre el nombre de mi familia -dijo cruzándose de brazos y suspirando- para ella solo soy Yoh Asakura, su prometido.  
  
-ah -dijo entendiendo- ¿no le gustas? -dijo intentando no ser cruel.  
  
-al parecer -dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y metiendo su mentón entre sus manos y suspiro de nuevo- no la entiendo.  
  
-mujeres -dijo sonriendo amargamente- primero te mandan buenas indirectas y cuando se los preguntas lo niegan todo -dijo cruzándose de manos.  
  
-exactamente -dijo mirando a Lyzern sorprendido- ¿has tenido mucha experiencia o no?  
  
-si -dijo riendo galán- unas cuantas chicas, y todas son iguales, bueno excepto la última que fue la que en verdad quería y amaba -dijo suspirando resignado.  
  
-es que... íbamos a besarnos -dijo con la mirada perdida- pero nos interrumpieron y hoy le pregunte que si ella quería eso y dijo que no lo recordaba  
  
-jajaja -se rió sarcásticamente- que mala es para mentir. Pero ¿apenas se iban a besar? -pregunto curioso.  
  
-si -dijo sonriendo- antes era solo como amigos, por así decirlo, pero nunca hemos sido buenos amigos. Siempre hay algo mas.  
  
-lo recuerdo. Ella te exigía mucho, pero era necesario -dijo mirando el servilletero con el ceño fruncido- ella es una chica ideal para un shaman fuerte -dijo sonriendo- claro que para mí no -dijo riendo  
  
-¿aun piensas que eres débil? -pregunto riendo- eres muy fuerte pero bueno. Ya me tengo que ir. -dijo levantándose.  
  
-Yo también -dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba- tal vez mañana vaya a tu casa, pero si me das tu dirección -dijo riendo.  
  
-claro -anoto en el papel la dirección y se la dio cortésmente- no hay pierde.  
  
-gracias.  
  
Yoh volvió a su casa la cual estaba con las luces apagadas, seguramente Anna ya dormía. Entro intentando no hacer ruido, se quito los zapatos cambiándolos por pantuflas y camino a su habitación. Miro a Anna volteada hacia la pared, él se desvistió aprovechando que Anna estaba dormida y se vistió con su pijama. Se recostó y se giro hacia Anna oliendo su perfume y sonriendo.  
  
Anna no estaba dormida, estaba muy nerviosa y roja, oyó como Yoh exhalaba y esta tembló, Yoh se dio cuenta y dijo- ¿estas despierta? -nervioso y sonrojado.  
  
Anna se giro y vio la cara colorada de Yoh- si -dijo sonrojada.  
  
Yoh la vio tiernamente, pero aun sonrojado, miro su cabello, sus ojos temblando, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus labios rojos, la volvió a mirar a los ojos y la beso dulcemente...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hoa! Perdón, perdón. Es que ya no tengo tiempo, en vacaciones le seguiré a todos mis fanfic pero por ahora habrá ligeros retrasos. Este... como que no describí bien a Lyzern pero es la misma del hombre perfecto jajaja musculoso, alto, sonriente y guapo. Espero que tengan unas felices pascuas o navidad, como le llamen, y ¡dejen reviews! Como regalo de navidad(.  
  
Aios! 


	4. El Primer Beso

4.- El Primer Beso  
  
Cerrando los ojos impacientemente, coloco su mano en la mejilla de Anna la cual estaba ardiendo de lo sonrojada que estaba. Anna no quería responder, no quería seguir, ¡no quería aquella situación! Pero los dulces labios de Yoh se movían en un compás muy suave, placentero y delicioso que respondió un poco, tímida y nerviosa, cerrando sus ojos temblorosos.  
  
Yoh sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de la chica, quitándole mechones largos que le estorbaban un poco. Anna sentía la mano suave del chico acariciarle la mejilla, se sonrojo aun más y se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos y sintió una punzada cálida pero terrible en su estomago, la expresión de placer que tenía Yoh la hizo confundirse aun más, tenía los ojos cerrados, las cejas levantadas y con ligeras expresiones arrugadas, sus párpados se apretaban al ojo demostrando una gran desesperación de seguir y las mejillas rojas del chico indicaban que en verdad estaba nervioso pero lo quería con ansias.  
  
Anna estaba ya demasiado confundida, Yoh le tomo ligeramente la base del cuello, acariciándolo de adelante hacia atrás. El objetivo de este masaje era relajar a Anna y lo estaba consiguiendo. Anna cerro los ojos de nuevo, dejándose llevar por tan exquisitas caricias y besos. Yoh se levanto un poco, aun besando a Anna, se apoyo con un codo mientras que con el otro brazo tomaba la cara de Anna para acercarla más. Anna se puso nerviosa, Yoh estaba casi encima de ella ¡y no se habían casado! "Que vergüenza" se reprendió mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Yoh, deteniéndolo.  
  
-No... Yoh -dijo mientras intentaba que Yoh dejara de darle besos furtivos mientras lo alejaba.  
  
-¿Por qué? -pregunto Yoh empezando a bajar por su cuello.  
  
-No... esta... bien -dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Yoh para alejarla, pero Yoh dio en el blanco.  
  
Anna no había sentido tal placer en su vida, Yoh besaba su cuello apasionadamente, dándole ligeros mordiscos mientras los sellaba con besos. Anna se mordió el labio, no debía pasar eso hasta el matrimonio, estaba mal, muy mal. Pero ¿qué acaso no eran novios? No estaba mal, "¡pero que dices Anna!" Se reprendió la sacerdotisa levantándose por fin.  
  
Yoh la miro sorprendido mientras se hincaba ante ella- ¿qué pasa? -pregunto él molesto, los labios de Yoh estaban rojos, húmedos e hinchados.  
  
Anna se tapo con la sábana, aun sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo- no debemos -dijo acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja- aun no nos hemos casado.  
  
Yoh se quedo con la boca abierta- ¡cómo que no nos hemos casado, estamos comprometidos! No esta mal que nos besemos ¿o sí? -pregunto mirando a Anna intentando que ella volteara- ¿o acaso tienes miedo? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Anna lo miro ceñuda- ¡no tengo miedo solo que esto no esta bien! -dijo mientras miraba a Yoh muy enojada- ¡estabas casi encima de mí!  
  
-¡nos estábamos besando Anna! -dijo enojado- ¿qué acaso besar es un delito? Y no estaba encima de ti, solo me quería acomodar -se levanto de golpe y camino, o más bien a zancadas, hacia la puerta, recorriéndola hacia la izquierda- voy por agua ¿quieres? -pregunto mirando a Anna doblar el borde de la sábana varias veces.  
  
-no, gracias -dijo casi inaudible.  
  
Yoh cerro la puerta. ¡Era increíble! Ya se estaban besando, ya la estaba acariciando ¡ya la tenía en sus brazos! Entonces ¿por qué demonios Anna lo había detenido? "Seguramente tiene miedo" pensó mientras tomaba un vaso de la estantería. Anna sabia que Yoh no se pasaría con ella, no tenía la suficiente confianza para haberse puesto arriba de ella, además él sabia que se veía y estaba mal.  
  
Tomo un gran sorbo intentando quitarse el calor que tenía, realmente le había gustado, Anna tenía labios suaves, delgados y nerviosos, a Yoh le gustaba eso, porque podía tomar el control y hacer con ellos lo que hiciese pero ¡Anna! Termino el vaso y camino al cuarto, al entrar Anna miraba la luna abrazada de sus piernas y con la bata de dormir. Yoh tomo su almohada y saco del armario una sábana.  
  
Anna lo miro- ¿te vas? -pregunto mirando cerrar el armario.  
  
-si -contesto sin mirarla y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda- no podré estar aquí sin querer besarte -después de decir esto se marcho, dando un fuerte portazo.  
  
Anna se sonrojo, "he hecho lo correcto" pensó mientras baja del sofá que estaba junto a la ventana y cerro las cortinas. Se acostó y miro el reloj, 10:44, al día siguiente llegaría la abuela y todo sería como antes, mas bien eso quería Anna, mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Buenos días -dijo Anna con desgana mientras se sentaba.  
  
-Buenos días, señorita Anna -contesto Tamao revolviendo los huevos- ya casi estará el desayuno.  
  
-Gracias -contesto la sacerdotisa mirando al frente, Yoh leía el diario, Anna se puso colorada y miro hacia la puerta de la cocina, por la cual, había entrado Manta.  
  
-¡Buenos días! -saludo sonriente- te traigo una buena, Yoh.  
  
Yoh lo miro con indiferencia- ¿hay buenas esta mañana? No lo creo -y regreso a su periódico cambiado de página.  
  
-¿estas enojado? -pregunto tímido.  
  
-Pregúntale a Anna -dijo aun en el periódico.  
  
Manta miro a Anna la cual estaba seria y con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Qué tiene Yoh? -pregunto mirando a la chica.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió levantándose para coger un vaso- no me ha hablado.  
  
Manta miro a Yoh, el cual leía muy de cerca- bueno... -dijo suspirando- deja adivinar. ¿Anna te dejo mas trabajo que antes?.  
  
Yoh soltó una carcajada- ya quisiera -dijo mientras Tamao se aclaraba la garganta intentando que Yoh moviera el periódico para que ella pudiera poner el plato con huevos y tocino.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo Yoh mientras miraba a la chica dejar el plato.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¡Bienvenida! -saludo Tamao con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a la anciana.  
  
-Gracias Tamao -dijo sonriendo- ¿me ayudarías con las maletas? No... espera, mi nieto Yoh lo hará -dijo viendo al musculoso chico sonreírle.  
  
-Hola, abuela -sonrió mientras la abrazaba- ¡claro que la ayudare!  
  
-Vaya, Anna ha puesto empeño en que sigas tus entrenamientos -dijo mirando al joven cargar sus maletas.  
  
Yoh sonrió forzosamente mientras entraba a la casa.  
  
Anna se diviso y la anciana la saludo. Entraron a la casa y Tamao preparo té y galletas. Platicaron mucho hasta que la anciana dijo de repente- ¡Yoh ¿puedes ir por velas e incienso?! Lo necesito para la cesión de Anna.  
  
-Claro -dijo Yoh levantándose, tomando una última galleta.  
  
-Vete por la sombrita -dijo la anciana sonriendo.  
  
La puerta se cerro y la anciana volteo instantáneamente hacia Anna la cual estaba seria y tomaba sorbos de té.  
  
-¿Aun no se acercan? -pregunto la anciana curiosa.  
  
-¿De qué habla? -pregunto mirándola con paciencia.  
  
-Ya sabes, ¿Yoh no te trata como debe?  
  
-Aun no entiendo -repitió ceñuda.  
  
-Si Yoh no ha tenido interés por ti, como hombre -dijo inquieta.  
  
-Ah -pronuncio Anna sonrojándose- si...  
  
La anciana sonrió- igualito a su abuelo -dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo mas- ¿te lo ha dicho?  
  
-Lo ha insinuado -dijo sin mirar a la anciana- mas bien... ha actuado.  
  
La anciana la miro algo sorprendida- vaya... no me lo imagine de Yoh -dio un sorbo a su té y camino hacia la ventana- ¿cuántos espíritus tienes?  
  
Anna se tranquilizo un poco- un millón -dijo seria. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿esta Yoh? -pregunto Lyzern al abrirse la puerta.  
  
-Claro pasa -ofreció la embobada de Tamao.  
  
Tamao guío a Lyzern hasta la cocina, en la cual estaba Yoh, Horo-Horo, Ryu y Manta.  
  
-¿Y porque crees que te haya evadido? -pregunto Horo-Horo a Yoh.  
  
-No lo sé, puso de pretexto que no nos hemos casado -dijo viendo correr se la puerta.  
  
-Señor Yoh, lo buscan -dijo sonrojada Tamao.  
  
Yoh miro a Lyzern sonriendo- ¡por fin encontré tu casa! -sonrió.  
  
Todos saludaron a Lyzern y platicaron un poco de los cambios, al final volvieron al tema que Yoh les había impuesto.  
  
-¿y donde esta ella? -pregunto Lyzern sonriendo ante tal situación.  
  
-En el cementerio, le están haciendo un ritual, volverá hasta mañana.  
  
-órale, ¿tanto dura eso? -pregunto Lyzern  
  
-sí -respondió Yoh- pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que me haya respondido y al final eso esta mal.  
  
Manta estaba callado, no sabia de que hablaban porque él ya tenía novia y era feliz, solo miraba a todos esperando opiniones.  
  
-Es su primera vez ¿o no? -pregunto Horo-Horo- se debió sentir presionada, pero yo tampoco entiendo mucho a las chicas -dijo molesto- me ha pasado lo mismo, primero te animan, te apapachan, te dan lo que quieres y cuando ya quieres te dicen que no poniendo cualquier pretexto.  
  
-así son las mujeres -dijo Ryu- pero me sorprende lo de doña Anna, nunca me lo imagine de ustedes. Digo, sé que se van a casar y eso, pero no sé, no me vino a la cabeza eso de besos y demás.  
  
Yoh sonrió- yo tampoco lo esperaba, siempre he tenido atracción hacia Anna pero nunca así. -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Lyzern suspiro- ¿y que piensas hacer? -pregunto  
  
-No lo sé, ya le demostré mi enojo. Pero yo solo quiero que sepa que en verdad la quiero y que nunca le haré daño, ¿cómo decírselo si ahora que nos encontramos en la casa ella me ignora? A veces prefiero a la fría Anna de antes que a la reservada, fría y que no me habla Anna. -dijo Yoh triste.  
  
-Dale confianza -dijo Ryu- haz que se sienta cómoda contigo. No sé, dile que quieres entrenar mas, con ella claro -dijo viendo los lloriqueos de Yoh- dígale que la quiere conocer.  
  
-Sí, estaría bien -dijo Yoh pensando- ¡¿pero como si ni me habla?!  
  
-oblígala a que te hable -dijo Lyzern- quédate con ella en el cuarto, debe de escucharte.  
  
Yoh los miro a todos, estos viendo el suelo y pensando.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Yoh haciendo que sus amigos levantaran la vista- hablare con ella.  
  
Todos sonrieron.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hoa! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones ¡tengo mas tiempo! Así que tal vez continué mas seguido mis fanfics. Por si hay alguno que lee mi fanfic (muchísimas gracias) y el de Digimon, les digo que en ese me tardare un poco ¿de acuerdo? No se desesperen que ya voy (. Bueno les deseo un feliz año nuevo y lo mejor de la vida.  
  
Aios! 


	5. Un Niño Del Pasado

5- Un niño del pasado  
  
-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto Yoh inquieto.  
  
Anna se sonrojo- claro... -dijo nerviosa.  
  
Yoh recorrió la puerta y se volvió dándole la espalda a Anna, para cerrar bien la puerta.  
  
-Quiero disculparme, por lo confianzudo que me vi contigo -dijo apenado- no fue mi intención asustarte, ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal. -se volvió hacia Anna y sonrió- Pero es que eres tan hermosa.  
  
Anna se puso muy nerviosa. Los cabellos se le fueron a la cara, al agachar la cabeza.  
  
-Te perdono -dijo acomodándose los mechones detrás de la oreja- pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.  
  
Yoh frunció el cejo, enojado- ¿Por qué no? -camino para sentarse enfrente de Anna.  
  
Esta se levanto y camino a su pequeño sofá- Porque no nos hemos casado -dijo sencillamente- esta mal que nos besemos.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho. -dijo enojado- Si piensas que me disculpe por besarte, estas mal. Vine porque bueno... si me iba a poner encima de ti y... por eso pensé que te habías enojado -dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
  
-De todas formas, no quiero esos contactos, Yoh, me incomodan -dijo sonrojada.  
  
-Eso no te lo voy a respetar -dijo levantándose- ¿no te gusto?  
  
Anna se sonrojo de nuevo y miro por la ventana- bueno... si -dijo sonrojada- pero eso no tiene nada...  
  
-¡Claro que sí! -la interrumpió Yoh- No sabes como he añorado ese momento, en el que te besé, durante estos 2 años contigo, era lo que mas añoraba y lo hice realidad -sonrió- por favor, no me niegues lo mas delicioso que he probado.  
  
Anna agacho la cabeza, "cállate" pensaba mientras sus mejillas se encendían aun más, "no sigas".  
  
Yoh camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado- No quiero olvidar nunca el sabor de tu boca -le levanto la cabeza con su dedo índice- ni la suavidad de tus labios -pronuncio "labios" de una forma tan sensual que Anna se sonrojo aun más. (La pobre se va a desmayar jajaja)  
  
-No, Yoh -dijo Anna levantándose- no sigas, vete, vete de mi cuarto -dijo apuntando hacia la puerta- por favor.  
  
-También es mi cuarto -dijo Yoh levantándose- ¿por qué le temes al amor? -pregunto Yoh caminado hacia ella, la cual le daba la espalda.  
  
-No le temo al amor -dijo enojada- solo no quiero involucrarme en cosas así.  
  
-Acéptalo -dijo tomándola de los hombros- me temes, porque te amo, te quiero, te ansió -dijo acercándola a su cuerpo- tal vez te gusta saber que me vuelves loco, que ahora dependo de tu boca para vivir.  
  
Anna respiraba agitadamente- cállate -dijo nerviosa- no sigas -su temperatura se elevo un poco, su corazón latía a un ritmo sorprendente.  
  
-... que ahora es una maldición, que me dice que si no te beso, moriré... de deseo -dijo acariciando su hombro-... de amor... de tristeza -dicho esto, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Anna, respirando su perfume.  
  
-... no... lo hagas -dijo respirando agitadamente- ¡déjame! -se separo y salió de la habitación corriendo.  
  
Anna corría por el pasillo, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Yoh? Se había convertido en un pervertido, y ella tenia que soportar todo. "Ha de ser por la edad" pensó mientras corría. "¡Pero eso no le da derecho de querer tocarme o pervertirme" Salió de la casa y empezó a correr con fuerza.  
  
Empezó a correr por entre los árboles, cuando choco con alguien alto y fornido.  
  
-¡Quítese de mi camino! -grito Anna enojada.  
  
-Usted se ha metido en el mío -dijo una voz muy masculina. Anna levanto la vista.  
  
-¡Usted! -grito enojada- Es el traidor del torneo de Shamanes.  
  
-No podría haberlo dicho mejor -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- mi nombre es Lyzern -dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-¡Me importa un comino su nombre! -grito enojada.  
  
-A mí el suyo no -dijo aun con la mano tendida- me gusta su carácter...  
  
Anna frunció el cejo- ¿qué es lo que quiere?  
  
-Saber su nombre -dijo bajando la mano- si no es mucha molestia.  
  
-Anna... -dijo insegura- Anna Asakura.  
  
-¡Asakura! -dijo con un semblante de sorpresa- pensé que solo tendrías el apellido al casarte.  
  
-Debe acostumbrarse... muy pronto lo seré -dijo con orgullo, levantando sus hombros y cabeza con honor.  
  
-¿En unos... mmm... 5 años? Es mucho para mí -dijo empezando a caminar alrededor de ella.  
  
-Para mí no -dijo volviéndose para ver la mirada de Lyzern hacia ella- ¿qué esta mirando?  
  
-Lo afortunado que es Yoh -dijo sonriendo pícaramente- perdón mi grosería pero es usted una dama exquisita.  
  
Anna se sonrojo pero frunció el cejo con más fuerza- ¿Dé donde es usted?  
  
-Inglaterra -dijo deteniéndose y sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-Lo note por el acento -dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿A qué ha venido?  
  
-Negocios, y visitar a viejos conocidos. Yoh incluyendo -dijo con sorna.  
  
-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -pregunto enojada.  
  
-Yoh me ha hablado mucho de usted. No detallo mucho lo bella que es -dijo sacando de repente una rosa- para usted.  
  
Anna miro la rosa frunciendo el cejo- ¿Qué se trae con Yoh y conmigo? -pregunto enojada.  
  
-Nada -admitió tomándole la mano a Anna- se la doy.  
  
Anna sujeto la rosa con sus manos y lo miró confundida.  
  
-Debo irme, solo quería conocerla -dijo girándole la mano a Anna y acercándola a sus labios- un placer infinito me ha dado -dijo besándola- Buenas Tardes.  
  
Dicho esto se giro y camino muy elegantemente, giro hacia la izquierda y desapareció repentinamente.  
  
Anna miro la rosa, se la acercó a la nariz, sus poros se abrieron lentamente succionando el dulce aroma de aquella hermosa planta.  
  
-¡¡Anna!! -oyó gritar a Yoh- Lo lamento, ¡no era mi intención! -gritaba desde la casa.  
  
Anna miro a la casa y se alejo corriendo. Caminó por entre los árboles llegando hasta la ciudad. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol daba con toda su energía a la chica de cabellos dorados. Miraba a las personas con indiferencia. Como si fuesen inferiores a ella. La cara le cambió al ver a un niñito de unos 3 años, se sentó en una banca, asombrada por la curiosidad del pequeño. El niño intentaba atrapar a una mariposa, que volaba bajo, Anna se cruzo de brazos. "Salta más alto" Le dijo en la mente. Para su sorpresa, el niño se giro hacia ella y corrió hacia sus piernas.  
  
-¡Aiúdame! -pronunció el niño pegándole ligeramente en sus piernas- ¿sí?  
  
Anna frunció el cejo- No quiero -dijo caprichosamente.  
  
-¿Poique? -pregunto triste- solo aiúdame a atrapaila.  
  
-Solo salta más alto -se levanto enojada.  
  
El niño se intimido por el tamaño de Anna y se giró enojado. Y diviso a la mariposa cerca de las rosas, empezó a correr con fuerza y saltó al verla elevarse y la atrapo.  
  
Anna sonrió sentándose de nuevo. El niño se volvió hacia ella y corrió a sus piernas.  
  
-Grachias -dijo sonriendo- mira, es muy bonita -dijo abriendo sus manitas.  
  
Anna vio como la mariposa se sentaba en la pequeña palma del niño.  
  
-Viste, solo debías saltar -dijo mirando al niño.  
  
-Gracias -dijo corriendo hacia su mamá- ¡mira mamá, una variposa! -dijo riendo.  
  
-¡¡Anna!! -oyó la voz de Yoh a lo lejos.  
  
Anna volvió su cabeza, viendo al chico correr hacia ella.  
  
-¡Me habías preocupado! -dijo enojado- Mira, lo siento. No quería que te enojaras. Pero deja demostrarte que te quiero -dijo tomándole las manos- te prometo que no se volverá a repetir lo de la noche anterior. Realmente lo siento.  
  
Anna le soltó las manos- Prefiero que me demuestres tu amor... por otro medio -dijo mirando al niño saludarla, ella le devolvió el saludo.  
  
-¿Quién es? -pregunto celoso.  
  
-No lo sé -dijo volviéndose hacia él- prefiero que me demuestres que tienes mas interés por mi amor que por mi cuerpo y cara -dijo levantándose de la banca.  
  
-¡Lo haré! -dijo levantándose de golpe.  
  
-Bien... -dijo caminando hacia la casa, dándole la espalda- comienza desde hoy.  
  
Yoh la miró confundida.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo acercándose a ella, caminado a su lado- ¿Quieres ir al panteón? -pregunto sonriendo.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y pues ahora ¡Un feliz año nuevo! Besos y abrazos.  
  
Aios! 


	6. Algo más

6- Algo más  
  
"Concéntrate" se reprendía la sacerdotisa mientras la punta de su dedo gordo del pie de cansaba. Estaba en una posición interesante, con el único dedo gordo se sostenía, sus brazos abiertos horizontalmente, su trasero elevado al aire y su cuerpo inclinado un poco hacia el frente, su otra pierna también estaba suspendida, solo que para atrás, parecía que quería volar.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón, no se podía concentrar. No dejaba de pensar en ese tal Lyzerg, ¿por qué se había comportado así con ella? O más bien ¡qué se creía! Si él perfectamente sabia que en... los cinco años que él había dicho iba a ser una Asakura, ¡y no había ni habría vuelta atrás!  
  
Lentamente bajo sus piernas, sus brazos y todo volvió a la normalidad, miro a la ventana y agacho la cabeza "necesito un nuevo entrenamiento, tengo los músculos ya estirados y no es un trabajo como antes: ya lo domine" Pensó caminando hacia las barras (las que se usan en valet no otras) tomo su toalla y se la puso detrás del cuello; realmente no había nada de sudor en su piel, absolutamente nada. Ya no era cansado hacer eso, es más, se podía abrir de piernas tan fácilmente como hablar, sin hacer algún ejercicio anteriormente.  
  
Vio la hora, faltaban veinte minutos para que Yoh llegase a casa, le daba tiempo de cambiarse, bañarse, hacer lo que quisiese en esos veinte minutos, pero por desgracia...  
  
Tocaron la puerta.  
  
-¿Hola? -se oyó la voz de un joven- ¿Hay alguien?  
  
-¿Lyzerg? -pregunto Anna reconociendo la voz- ¡Voy en un minuto! -grito extrañada.  
  
Tomo una blusa para taparse el top y unos shorts para taparse la lycra, camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y abrió.  
  
-¿Sí? -pregunto extrañada.  
  
-Buenas tardes, Anna -sonrió cortésmente- ¿se encuentra Yoh?  
  
-No, esta en su entrenamiento. -Respondió cortante.  
  
-Ah, bien. ¿No sabes a que hora esta disponible?  
  
-En unos veinte o quince minutos -anunció retrocediendo para cerrar la puerta.  
  
-¿Disculpa? -dijo dando un paso hacia la puerta, impidiendo que se cerrara- ¿no puedo pasar? Vengo desde lejos y... el sol esta quemando.  
  
-Pues... creo que sí -dijo nerviosa- solo que espera en la sala.  
  
-Por supuesto -respondió tomando la chapa de la puerta- con permiso.  
  
-Pasa -dijo viéndolo entrar y cerro la puerta. "¡Estas sola con este... este... ingles, Anna Kyouyama!" Lo encamino hacia la sala y estaba apunto de irse cuando...  
  
-Disculpa, ¿podrías regalarme un poco de agua? -pregunto Lyzerg.  
  
-Claro, la cocina esta al lado -dijo rápidamente y se alejo.  
  
["" estos son los pensamientos de Anna y esta su conciencia '']  
  
"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa, Anna?"  
  
'Es que esta guapísimo'  
  
"¡Pero estas comprometida, no puedes...!"  
  
'Admítelo, te gusta'  
  
"¡No me gusta!"  
  
'¿Y porque no has dejado de pensar en él?' "  
  
¡Por lo descarado que es!"  
  
'Claro que no, si fuese eso, ya hubieras tirado la rosa que te dio'  
  
"La iba a tirar..."  
  
'Si aja'  
  
Anna negó con la cabeza ¡no podía! Además, solo lo había conocido una vez y no, no, no, era imposible.  
  
Anna se baño rápidamente, vistiéndose de la misma forma y llegando con Lyzerg de nuevo.  
  
-¡Yoh! -sonrió con nerviosismo- no te oí llegar.  
  
-¡Hola Annita! Acabo de llegar -sonrió Yoh levantándose para que su prometida se sentase a su lado.  
  
Anna tomo asiento junto a Yoh y este le tomo la mano, como si fuesen los novios que se aman y no se sueltan, aunque Anna no tenía el mismo semblante de felicidad que Yoh.  
  
-Aun sigues entrenando, Yoh -sonrió Lyzerg- no pensé que nadie lo hiciera, después del torneo. Yo entreno poco -dijo con algo de vergüenza y sintiéndose inferior.  
  
-Por mí, no entrenara nunca -dijo sonriendo divertido- ¡Ay! -chillo de dolor por el codazo de Anna- pero a Anna le gusta tenerme en forma.  
  
-Que buena suerte tienes, Asakura. Además de que se preocupa por ti, es muy bella, con todo respeto -dijo viendo a Anna tentadoramente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de agua.  
  
-Si, bueno, realmente si que tengo suerte -dijo apretando la mano de Anna, sintiendo el dolor de no poder tocarla (en el buen sentido) como pareja. [Es decir, besos, abrazos, caricias, etc.]  
  
-Bueno, vine a informarte de una velada que se dará a finales de agosto en homenaje a los dioses shamanes, se cumplen más de quinientos años de veneración y estas invitado, bueno, serán mis invitados.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Qué honor! Y ¿en donde será? -pregunto contento.  
  
-En Inglaterra, por supuesto, no se preocupen, los boletos están a mi nombre, son cortesía del evento -sonrió con calidez.  
  
-No sé que opine Anna -dijo apretando suavemente su mano y mirándola con ternura.  
  
-Tendremos que consultarlo con la abuela, Yoh -dijo con nerviosismo.  
  
-Esta bien por mí -dijo levantándose- solo avísenme antes del quince de agosto, para reservar lugares y eso.  
  
-Nos podrías especificar como será -dijo Yoh con curiosidad.  
  
-Aun no lo sé, lo cambian todos los años -sonrió dejando el vaso en la mesa- bueno amigos míos, debo irme.  
  
Anna e Yoh se levantaron y lo condujeron hacia la puerta. Se despidieron e Yoh pregunto:  
  
-¿Hay que preguntarle a la abuela? -pregunto este incrédulo.  
  
-Por supuesto, sabes que no confió en él, todavía, ella ha de saber a que se refieren esas "veneraciones" que tanto dice.  
  
Anna camino hacia la cocina, seguido por Yoh.  
  
-Anna... si vamos... ¿iremos como pareja? -pregunto sonrojándose.  
  
-Claro -dijo Anna abriendo el refrigerador- los Asakura ¿no?  
  
-Ah, claro -dijo Yoh decepcionado- pero ¿te podré abrazar?  
  
-Yoh ya hablamos de eso...  
  
-Lo sé pero... me gusta abrazarte.  
  
Ante este comentario a Anna casi se le cae el frasco de fresas.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Lo siento -dijo retrocediendo.  
  
-Mira, aun no me siento... cómoda haciendo "eso" -dijo dejando el frasco en la mesa.  
  
-Te puedes acostumbrar -sonrió divertido.  
  
-Pero no quiero, entiéndelo.  
  
-Bueno, estaré en la ducha -dijo triste.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Anna dejo el frasco de crema en la mesa y miro hacia el marco de la cocina.  
  
-Yo también quiero abrazarte...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡UPS! Me tarde mucho, perdón. Problemillas, tareas, problemillas, exámenes, problemillas, mudanza y creo que ya dije problemillas pero bueno. Lo siento realmente, este capitulo no me salió como esperaba pero bueno, ustedes deciden.  
  
Feliz día de San Valentín, espero hacer otro capitulo antes o después de ese día, AiOs! 


	7. A Voluntad

7-A VOLUNTAD  
  
Anna e Yoh ya no se comunicaban como antes, aunque no exactamente eran de las parejas que se contaban todo, sino en la forma de verse, hablarse, etc.  
  
-Deberías hablar con ella, Yoh –opinó Manta mirando con preocupación a su amigo- llevas días sin dormir por lo angustiado que estas.  
  
-Solo dile lo que sientes, Yoh –comentó Horo-Horo- sino entiende... pues... solo sé lo más sincero que puedas.  
  
-Siempre le soy sincero –dijo Yoh exasperado.  
  
-¿En qué forma? –la voz lejana pero firme y dura de Len Tao resonó como eco en la habitación.  
  
-Se lo digo lo más paciente que puedo, con el corazón en la mano, con las ansias de gritarle que la amo, que la necesito, pero ella no entiende... ella se ha fijado en otro –comentó con tristeza.  
  
-¿En quién? –pregunto Manta.  
  
-Me he fijado como Anna se sonroja junto a Lyzerg y... me dan celos, pero jamás se los he demostrado –dijo con desesperación.  
  
-Debes demostrárselo –comentó Horo-Horo con impaciencia- ¡ella sabrá que en verdad la quieras y...  
  
-Los celos no resuelven nada, pelos necios –susurro Len con desdén- para mí, una niña debe demostrarme que me quiere... –y miro con irritación como todos lo miraban (excepto Yoh que tenía la cabeza gacha) con morbosidad- de esa forma no, mariquitas, sino que me diga qué siente exactamente por mí o que me de un beso... cosas así.  
  
-Nunca había oído tu lado romántico, Len, das miedo –comentó algo atónito.  
  
-Por lo menos tengo, Sr. Cuidabosques.  
  
-¡Con mis bosques no te metas...  
  
-¿Se podrían callar, inmaduros? Estamos con Yoh, no con sus bosques –Manta le dio una palmada a Yoh- lo que Len dice tiene sentido, debes proponerle una forma para que te exprese lo que siente, sin nada de morbosidad, Horo- Horo, dale ideas, dile que es lo que te gustaría a ti... algo así.  
  
-Ya se lo he propuesto... ella es muy fría con respecto a eso y... me lastima en muchas ocasiones... ya no quiero sufrir con eso.  
  
-También díselo, pero no así sino de una forma más calmada, que entienda que en verdad quieres una relación formal con ella, nada de juegos –Len se volvió a cruzar de brazos.  
  
-Lo pensare, gracias de todos modos, debo irme –Yoh se puso en pie y salió del salón de gimnasia.  
  
¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil hablar con Anna? Ya llevaba dos ocasiones, así que no tenía nada de malo la inseguridad que sentía, el error de aquellas ocasiones era que él, en cierta forma, obligaba a Anna a besarlo o abrazarlo, Len tenía razón, debía decirle lo que quería o que a ella le saliera por voluntad, el problema era... ¿cómo decírselo sin que ella lo ignorara?  
  
Paso el día completo pensando en eso... aun no la podía ver bien a los ojos y... cada vez perdía más las esperanzas... pero la ama demasiado... debía poner todo de su parte.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
En la mañana siguiente, Yoh acababa de limpiar toda la casa, exhausto vio que Anna estaba viendo la televisión, se acerco y se sentó de repente.  
  
-Anna... quiero hablar... –Yoh por fin se había decidido, ya no debería estar más así: ¡con los brazos cruzados!  
  
-Dime... –la chica tomó otro puño de palomitas mientras veía con afán la televisión.  
  
-Pero quiero hablar bien, por favor.  
  
Anna lo miro viendo la cara de suplica del chico, tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor.  
  
-Gracias... Anna esta situación ya no me agrada, a mí parecer soy el único que pone de su parte, el único que desea estar contigo, el único que realmente sacrifica todo, pero me he fijado que... también te has fijado en Lyzerg ¿me equivoco?  
  
Anna se sonrojo un poco, agacho la mirada y revolvió las palomitas.  
  
-Yoh... yo no sé como... o más bien, me da pena expresarme contigo. Años de ponerte mano dura con tus entrenamientos me hicieron ser así contigo en todos los sentidos y yo... no sé cómo ni cuándo ser... cariñosa contigo no sé cómo...  
  
-Sé que es difícil, para ti, pero no te pido más que un beso o abrazo de tu parte, nada más que eso, ya no... me gusta estarte rogando por un beso, ni abrazarte sin que tú quieras.  
  
-Yo tampoco, pero me da pena aceptarte de esa manera... nunca pensé que tú darías el primer paso, es más, en mi vida había pensado en lo que sentías por mí porque tú y yo siempre fuimos...  
  
-Maestro y alumno, lo sé, pero aun es tiempo Anna, yo realmente te quiero, siempre te lo he dicho, conmigo no finjas pero me gustaría por lo menos algo voluntario con lo que sepa que me quieres, palabras, caricias, algo, pero por favor, demuéstramelo.  
  
Anna no se había fijado en lo sonrojada que estaba, Yoh siempre decía las cosas más dulces y sensibles que hacían que Anna tomara aquella actitud apenada. "¿Entonces qué debo hacer?" Se pregunto con temor. Por una parte, Anna sabía perfectamente qué hacer: ¡Darle un beso!, Lo ansiaba, pero ¿por qué siempre sentía un sentimiento de culpa por ello?  
  
Anna lo miro y este la miraba como esperando una respuesta.  
  
"No tiene nada de malo arriesgarse... tal vez la culpa se vaya" Anna levanto la vista, estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, no podía creer que lo iba a ser. Quito las palomitas del medio y con pudor se acerco a Yoh, el cual, feliz y ansioso, se acercó de igual manera.  
  
"¿Por qué mi cuerpo se calienta tan así? No me ayuda en nada... pero a la vez me gusta como se siente... pero" Por fin los labios de Anna encontraron los de Yoh, los oprimió con nerviosismo, tragando saliva, sintió como las manos de Yoh le tomaron la mejilla, acercándola poco a poco, Anna, por reflejo, coloco su mano en el sillón, para apoyarse. Yoh le abrió lentamente los labios, dejando entrar a su ansiosa lengua que acaricio la de la sacerdotisa, la cual lo recibió con algo más de confianza, le hizo cosquillas. Anna no pudo evitar acercarse más, sentándose un poco más cerca de su "alumno" Yoh se hinco lentamente y sentándose en sus piernas flexionadas pudo tener con más accesibilidad los labios de Anna que por fin respondían como él siempre había querido.  
  
-Mmm... –Anna produjo un sonido muy placentero para los oídos de Yoh que le dio mas ansiedad de seguir con aquel juego entre sus bocas, en cambio, Anna, se sonrojo notablemente, pero un así estaba disfrutando como nunca lo que estaba sucediendo, la culpa aun seguía ahí pero cada vez más débil.  
  
La respiración de los dos empezó a aumentar, Yoh no quería separarse, Anna tampoco, el chico le tomo las dos mejillas, sonrojadas, de Anna y le dio el ultimo roce entre sus lenguas y un beso fugaz que Anna no se espero para terminar. Anna no quería abrir los ojos, le daría mucha pena ver la cara sonriente de Yoh, pero al hacerlo vio que él también los tenía cerrados, observo con pena, vergüenza pero a la vez con picardía y alegría cómo Yoh se lamía y saboreaba los labios con placer y abría los ojos que tenían un brillo diferente.  
  
-Eso estuvo genial –comento acariciando la mejilla de Anna.  
  
-Yo no hice nada... tú, hiciste casi todo –dijo acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja, se sentía tan hipnotizada por aquel nuevo brillo en los ojos de Yoh.  
  
-Un beso es entre dos personas... para mí, aportaste todo –comento dulcemente mientras se acercaba de nuevo y le daba un beso rápido.  
  
-Siento haberte confundido –Anna agacho la mirada y se estiro la falda- no he estado en mí estos últimos días.  
  
-Creo que nadie, y no te disculpes, por favor, me haces sentir mal. Con tu beso he olvidado todo lo malo, Anna, muchas gracias.  
  
Anna sintió los brazos de Yoh aprisionarla con calidez.  
  
-Te quiero mucho, Yoh - ¡POR FIN! Aquellas palabras pudieron salir, por accidente, pero era lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, como si sus pensamientos los estuviera manifestando, por alguna razón, aquella culpabilidad se fue.  
  
-Yo te quiero aun más, Anna –susurro Yoh con alegría pura.  
  
Y así se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato, recordando todo lo que tuvo que ocurrir para que sucediera.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
-¿Lo hiciste? –pregunto Manta interesado, al día siguiente.  
  
-Si –comentó feliz, la sonrisa en aquella mañana lo delataba demasiado- ella me beso.  
  
-¡QUE BIEN, YOH! –grito su amigo- ¿se lo dijiste bien, entendió no?  
  
-Me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo... ella también estaba confundida y únicamente le pedí alguna expresión de amor de su parte y solo me beso... pero no un beso seco sino... el mejor de todos.  
  
-Dicen que los besos de amor son los mejores –comentó Manta con entusiasmo.  
  
-Y es verdad... –Yoh suspiro mientras se detenía enfrente de una puerta- Bien, amigo manta, nos veremos en la tarde.  
  
-Bien, salúdame a Anna y a Tamao, adiós –se subió a su bicicleta e inicio el viaje.  
  
-Sí, adiós.  
  
Con entusiasmo, entró a su casa y se encontró a Anna bajando las escaleras. "Qué hermosa es" Pensó Yoh hipnotizado.  
  
-Hola, Yoh –Anna camino hacia él y sonrojada le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Hola, Annita –Yoh no podía dejar de sonreír, viendo como su novia estaba muy sonrojada con su presencia- no tienes por qué agachar la cabeza –con su dedo índice se la levanto- no eres la única a quien pone nervioso la presencia del otro.  
  
-Lo siento... –susurro con aquel ardiente fuego que sentía en el pecho- esto es nuevo para mí.  
  
-Para los dos, pero... ¿qué fue eso? –un sonido sordo se escucho desde la cocina.  
  
Anna e Yoh caminaron juntos hacia ella, la primera abrió la puerta y con nerviosismo vio la escena de pasión entre sus amigos.  
  
Al parecer, ni Horo-Horo ni Tamao habían oído la puerta, los dos estaban muy entretenidos comiéndose a besos inclinados en la pared, Tamao estaba muy sonrojada y Horo-Horo se veía muy concentrado, de cierta forma.  
  
-Creo que será mejor déjalos solos –comentó Yoh en un susurro mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta.  
  
El sonido de esta hizo reaccionar a Tamao que se puso hasta morada de lo nerviosa que esta.  
  
-Horo-Horo... no... –la chica le puso una mano en el pecho y con dificultad el chico se separo de ella.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto aprisionándola aun más, robándole besos.  
  
-Aquí no... el señor Yoh... –Tamao hizo señas hacia la puerta y Horo-Horo casi se iba de espaldas.  
  
-¡Yoh! –se separo rápidamente de Tamao aplastándose el cabello que su novia se había encargado de alborotar.  
  
-Continúen... nosotros ya nos íbamos –comento Yoh sonriendo nerviosamente mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
-¡Que vergüenza! –se oyó la voz angustiada de Tamao- Y todo por tus famosas ansias de darme un beso.  
  
-No eran ansias, era necesidad –puntualizo Horo-Horo- ¡vamos, no me digas que no te gusto!  
  
-¡Ese no es el punto, sabes que vivo aquí con tres personas más y...  
  
-¡Pues vente a vivir conmigo! –Horo-Horo sonaba muy en serio.  
  
-¿Vivir contigo? ¡Estas loco! No, yo no podría... no suena muy bien, ¿qué dirían las personas?  
  
-¿Te importan más las personas? –pregunto Horo-Horo.  
  
-¿Quieres ayuda? –pregunto Yoh entrado en la cocina, intentando detener aquel pleito que se estaba haciendo.  
  
Horo-Horo dio un largo suspiro y se fue, algo enojado.  
  
-¿Esta todo bien? –pregunto Yoh a Tamao.  
  
-Si, ¡deje ahí señorito Yoh! Yo soy la que debe de acomodar todo –le arrebato las latas a Yoh y empezó a acomodar las cosas.  
  
-No tiene nada de malo ayudarte, Tamao y ya te dije que me digas Yoh.  
  
-Gracias, pero no, yo puedo... sola –se oyó un sollozo ahogado.  
  
-¿Qué tienes Tamao? –pregunto Anna de repente.  
  
-¡Es que Horo-Horo me ha estado presionando para que me vaya a vivir con él! Y yo no... que tonterías les estoy contando, discúlpenme.  
  
-Ninguna tontería, Tamao –opino Yoh- ¿y tú te quieres ir con él?  
  
-Claro que sí, pero no puedo, no suena muy bien que me vaya a vivir con él.  
  
-¿Se lo has dicho no?  
  
-¡Miles de veces pero saben que es un terco! Siempre terminamos peleados cuando menciona eso y ya no quiero que lo haga.  
  
-Díselo seriamente, Tamao.  
  
-Con lo terco que es... pero bueno, lo intentare, gracias doña Anna.  
  
-Suénate –le sugirió con una sonrisa.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡A petición del público! Por fin Anna ya va a corresponder a Yoh, aunque aun sigue el fic, no se preocupen, sigan escribiendo, por fas, ¡adiós! 


	8. Por Fin Juntos

8- POR FIN JUNTOS  
  
-Pero... ¿tú quieres ir? –volvió a preguntar Yoh.  
  
-Ya te dije que como tú quieras... sería conocer otra cultura, algo nuevo –Anna repitió con aburrimiento.  
  
-Pero dime, si tú quieres ir, de acuerdo.  
  
Realmente lo que ha Yoh le preocupaba era Lyzerg, no si Anna quería o no ir a la dichosa ceremonia de homenaje a los dioses.  
  
-Te invitaron a ti, no a mí, yo iré como tu prometida.  
  
-Sabes que para mí no eres solo mi prometida, Annita, solo dime... ¿quieres ir con Lyzerg?  
  
Anna miro hacia la pared, tomándose la frente con la mano izquierda, en señal de desesperada y enojada.  
  
-Yoh, no estoy enamorada de Lyzerg si es lo que piensas, solo te estoy diciendo que sería una gran oportunidad, pero es tu decisión porque fue a ti a quien invitaron, no a mí –puntualizo algo irritada.  
  
-Pero yo vi como te miraba a ti, no a mí –comentó Yoh celoso.  
  
-Nos miraba a los dos –Anna empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa.  
  
-¿Crees que no me di cuenta, Annita? Te miraba a ti, únicamente a ti, habrá dicho Asakura o Yoh ¡pero te miraba a ti y no confío en él!  
  
-¡Qué no era tu amigo y que era bueno! Tanto que lo defendías –Anna se empezó a poner a la defensiva.  
  
-En el sentido de amistad, pero me he fijado en como te mira... ¡en como se miran!  
  
-¿Estas celoso? ¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando lo conocí no confíe jamás en él! Pero tú me decías que era bueno y ahora resulta que piensas...  
  
-¡No pienso, lo he visto! Te mira, te habla, ¡todo a ti!  
  
-Ya no quiero hablar –dijo Anna sentándose en su sillón que estaba enfrente de la ventana y le dio la espalda a Yoh.  
  
-No te enojes, Anna.  
  
-¡Cómo no quieres que me enoje si no confías en mí!  
  
-Si confío en ti, es a él al que ahora no reconozco.  
  
-Algo trama –murmuro Anna a lo bajo- cuando fue al bosque dijo que tenía asuntos que tenían que ver contigo.  
  
-¿Entonces es verdad que lo has visto sin mí?  
  
-¡Solo una vez! Y no era el punto a lo que yo me refería...  
  
-¡Entonces a qué!  
  
-¿Podrías dejar tus malditos celos a un lado y escucharme? Algo trama ese tal Lyzerg, nada bueno a mi parecer, no tiene que ver conmigo, sino contigo.  
  
-No entiendo.  
  
-Yo tampoco, pero más vale que nos alejemos lo antes posible de él.  
  
Yoh se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer en ella. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por los celos de aquella forma? "Horo-Horo" Pensó inmediatamente, Len tenía razón, los celos no solucionaban nada, pero es que era una sensación terrible de inseguridad el solo pensar en Anna con cualquier otro chico.  
  
-Lo siento –susurro sentándose en la cama- me porte como un niño idiota.  
  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer, te pones muy histérico y me pones nerviosa y angustiada.  
  
-No se me es fácil asimilar que cualquier chico se fija en ti por lo bella que eres.  
  
Anna se sonrojo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo consigues?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Ponerme tan nerviosa con unas simples palabras, no sabes como me revuelves el estomago.  
  
-No es difícil halagarte, con solo verte me salen hasta poemas, estoy seguro –sonrió al ver el nuevo sonrojo de su novia.  
  
-¿Entonces qué le dirás a Lyzerg? Es tu decisión.  
  
-¿Ya le preguntaste a la abuela que significan esas veneraciones?  
  
-Si, dice que si existen y que son algo educativas para los shamanes.  
  
-De todas formas, no iremos, no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado.  
  
-Bien –dijo Anna poniéndose de pie- es hora de entrenar.  
  
-¡QUE! No, Annita, por favor.  
  
-Aprovecha que hoy tendrás compañía –sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
-¿Compañía? Espera, Annita, no me dejes con la duda.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
-Los entrenamientos son más divertidos así –comento Yoh para sí un rato después.  
  
-Eres muy lento, ¡apúrate!  
  
-Ya voy –grito Yoh feliz.  
  
Yoh intentaba alcanzar a Anna, aunque en vano puesto que la sacerdotisa tenía un ritmo muy bueno y una velocidad de rayo. Llevaban varios kilómetros e Yoh, por primera vez, no quería que su entrenamiento terminara. Cuando por fin llegaron al puente, el punto final de los entrenamientos de Yoh, los dos descansaron apoyados en el barandal viendo al sol ponerse.  
  
Se quedaron callados, era muy relajante ver todo así, el viento soplaba suavemente, aquella brisa tan fresca les acariciaba los rostros. Yoh abrazo a Anna, la cual se acerco al pecho de Yoh, una seguridad inmensa cubrió su ser, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho fornido del shaman mientras respiraba su embriagante colonia. Por primera vez se sentía ella, dejaba de tener aquella mascara con Yoh, la mascara de rudeza, inseguridad, desconfianza, para quitársela y ser la inofensiva Anna y solo dejarse llevar por Yoh.  
  
-Te amo, Anna... –Yoh olió el cabello de Anna.  
  
Aquel vuelco en el estomago volvió a nacer, una necesidad inmensa sintió en sí, por alguna razón sintió que los labios de Yoh podrían calmarla, con algo de pena se giro y levanto la cabeza, apoyándose en el barandal y sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Yoh, acerco su cabeza a la de él, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, viendo los labios de Yoh, tan carnosos y dulces, se acercaban con impaciencia. ¡Era tan delicioso! Yoh, al parecer, sabia exactamente como hacer estremecer entre sus brazos a Anna Kyouyama. La rendía con aquellas suaves caricias, esos besos tan suaves, dulces y relajantes que solo él le daba, el único que había probado de ellos, el único en todo...  
  
-Yo también te amo, Yoh –susurro Anna entre besos.  
  
Anna siempre se preguntaba si aquello que tenían era amor, peleaban y se encontentaban, peleaban y se encontentaban, y así "¿Será amor?" Se pregunto con aquella seguridad que solo la boca de Yoh, sus brazos, palabras y caricias le proporcionaba "Claro que lo es"  
  
Yoh se separo, algo adormilado y aturdido por aquella confesión, abrió los ojos y vio a una Anna apenada y hermosa...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
-Cómo sacerdotisa y abuela de este atolondrado de mi nieto Yoh, ¡hemos aceptado el matrimonio de Yoh y Anna Asakura!  
  
Yoh tomo las manos de Anna y las beso con desesperación para después comérsela a besos.  
  
-Las bodas... siempre me hacen llorar... –chilló Ryu.  
  
-¡Bravo, bravo! –gritaba Manta echando arroz.  
  
-¡Bien Yoh! –grito Horo-Horo.  
  
Yoh y Anna se volvieron, miles de fantasmas sonrientes les aplaudían y los vitoreaban, entre ellos sus amigos y familiares.  
  
-¡Felicidades, Yoh! –Len abrazo a su amigo con calidez- saben que en China tienen su casa.  
  
-Si, gracias, Len –sonrió Yoh feliz.  
  
Yoh y Anna bajaron la colina, la chica estaba muy feliz y hermosa aquella tarde, el vestido tradicional de sacerdotisa tuvo que cambiarse por uno de novia, claro, al estilo japonés, un hermoso kimono rosa pálido con pétalos blancos de Sakura. Yoh, en cambio, un traje del antiguo shaman, un traje rojo sangre, muy oscuro y abierto del pecho.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?  
  
-¿Adónde?  
  
-¡Cómo que a donde, Anna! A nuestra casa, ya estamos casados y podemos hacer... de todo ¿no?  
  
-Yoh... –Anna se sonrojo y lo miro con irritación.  
  
-Solo bromeaba, hay fiesta en casa, vamos.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Un final chafa, lo sé, pero no se me ocurría nada que no fuera una boda y con Lyzerg ah pues el se fue a Inglaterra, solo. Discúlpenme pero ando medio atareada y quiero despejar fanfics, para iniciar uno de SCC del que estaré muy agradecida si quieren compartir créditos, tengo ideas fijas y claras, pero quiero vivir la experiencia de trabajar en equipo y lo único que tienes que hacer, si te interesa, en enviarme un correo a: hakuna_gp@hotmail.com, por aquí no porque no quiero que los demás vean las ideas, si las dicen por aquí, solo di si te interesa y envíame un correo, ¿de acuerdo? GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS FICS, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si no les gusto el final, les prometo uno mejor de mis otros ff, adiós. 


End file.
